


I Don't Love You

by skywalkerseb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Based on a song, Crying, Emotions, Frigga Needs A Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, MCR I Don't Love You, MCR lyrics, Odin's A+ Parenting, the lyrics aren't in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerseb/pseuds/skywalkerseb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster's face morphed into a maniacal smile and his eyes glinted with pure insanity for a mere moment then his whole body relaxed, he accepted it. They all thought him a monster so that is what he would be. It was a fate he would fulfil gladly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS WORK NOR AM I IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH THEM

  **I Don't Love You (My Chemical Romance)**

 

Frigga and Odin stood before him as his muzzle and chains were removed. This was to be a farewell to his "family".

 "Son-"

 "I" the fallen Prince said softly, turning to face the All-Father "AM NOT YOUR SON!" he screamed, breathing hard and fast- ignoring the fact that he'd made ~~his Mother~~  Frigga flinch. "Don't you pretend you care for me now Odin." He spat that name like a curse, heavy and hot on his tongue.

* * *

_You're still a good for nothing I don't know_

* * *

 "You are an Odinson and a Prince of Asgard"

 "Do not _insult_ me All-Father!" Loki seethed, his blood boiling, how dare the fool call him by that name? He turned away from his parents those two liars. He couldn't stand to see them a moment longer ~~else the desperation on their faces would break him~~.

 He still could not believe this was happening it wasn't supposed to be like this, if only he had been more careful, he only needed enough time to prove that he could be a good King- a good son. That he could be like Thor. Blonde haired, muscly, popular, perfect Thor, Loki's complete opposite.

 That was the moment Loki snapped. No, he wasn't Thor, Thor was everything he wasn't. He was Loki, Son of Laufey and condemned to an eternity in a cell. A common prisoner. He snorted, laughter threatening to overcome him. Oh, how stupid he had been. All this _feeling_ , this _emotion_ , it was of no use to him. He didn't want to feel anymore.

 Loki decided he didn't need a heart. He didn't need to care. Sentiment was but a defect found in the weaker side. He would never be loved. He would never make anyone proud. That was it. So he let his heart freeze. Accepted the cold Jotunn bastard he was always meant to be.

* * *

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

* * *

 The Trickster's face morphed into a maniacal smile and his eyes glinted with pure insanity for a mere moment then his whole body relaxed, he accepted it. They all thought him a monster so that is what he would be. It was a fate he would fulfil gladly.

* * *

_When they knock you,_

_down and out,_

_is where you oughta stay_

* * *

  Frigga whispered into Odin's ear, he gave a deep sigh and left.

 "Loki?"

 He slowly turned towards his mother Frigga.

 "Ahh, she speaks." He sneered, clapping his hands slowly.

**(Oh but inside he's bleeding)**

 "Loki, please." She stepped forward, tears spilling from her eyes.

**(Those eyes that were the sea and the sky and everything he loved.)**

 She placed one hand on his cheek, searching those emeralds for her boy, her Loki, only he wasn't there anymore. "Loki, my son, I love you. There are no words that would do justice to express my love for you."

  **(I love you more mother)**

 "Remember that always my child," she looked at him expectantly "Loki? Will you not speak to your own Mother?"

 He covered her hand with his own long pale fingers enveloping her own, his grasp slowly increasing strength until he firmly removed it from his face. Never releasing her gaze. The moment was interrupted by the sound of the heavy throne-room doors opening. The guard bowed at his Queen,

 "The prisoner's time is up, he is to be escorted to his cell now."

 The Queen dried her eyes, standing up taller "Of course, Loki-" he turned on his heel walking towards the door as if she hadn't spoken.

 "I love you my son," her voice wavered

* * *

  _And after all the blood that you still owe_

* * *

 "No matter what you believe. I will always love you."

 Loki laughed then; cold and dark and everything a laugh shouldn't be. He stopped abruptly.

 "Even after all the mortal blood that spilled at my hand? After I hurt Thor, your golden child?"

 "All that I've ever wanted is to have both of my children happy,that is all that has ever mattered."

 "LIAR!" he roared then he chuckled because he was letting himself feel again. He was being weak. He continued walking towards the door.

**(Oh but he didn't want to go)**

* * *

_When you go,_

_will you even turn to say…_

* * *

  "I love you," she called "You are my son and I will love you until my soul is claimed by Hel." Fresh tears were cascading down her cheeks "I love you more than the stars and the whole of Asgard. I would burn the whole of the nine realms to ashes for you."

  **(Mother I love you too, more than you ever will know. I would give anything to hug you again)**

 By the time Loki reached the door he was in tears from laughter. It stopped.

 "And do you know what _Frigga_?" His eyes were hard and his heart encased in ice.

* * *

_I don't love you,_

_like I loved you,_

_yesterday_

* * *

 "I. Don't. Love. You." He stepped out of the room.

**(Liar! Tell her you love her you fool! Take it back worthless runt!)**

"And guess what _Mother dear_ ," he drawled, smirking wickedly "I never did."

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed a slight addiction to My Chemical Romance recently. Apparently they're getting back together next year.


End file.
